


Neck tension.

by janewaystolemyheart



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janewaystolemyheart/pseuds/janewaystolemyheart
Summary: Takes place at the amount of time after „Resolutions“ it takes for Janeway to get a tense neck.(so probably two days later)





	Neck tension.

During the whole conference Kathryn was kneading her neck, trying to get rid of the nasty knots she felt. It was time for a long, hot bath or a nice neck massage, she thought to herself and caught Chakotay’s look. Immediately she was taken back to “New Earth”, the bathtub he built her, the massage he gave her when she complained about her neck. Oh, how wonderful his hands had felt, his strong fingers finding the right spots immediately.  
But that had been a completely different situation. Now, here back on the Voyager she could not let it happen again. It was still inappropriate for them to explore their relationship in this direction. Or was it?

It was late when the meeting ended and although the crew of her ship worked endlessly you recognized the night times when less people walked the corridors. No more reports, she tought, the only thing that would be read tonight was a book, she decided on the way to her quarters.  
When she came by Chakotay’s door her pace slowed down, she almost stopped to knock but restrained herself from doing so. It was not right.

She had just changed into her night gown when she heard somebody was at the door. Hastily she threw on her light, pink dressing gown so her visitor wouldn’t see her in a too personal clothing, and called: “Come in!”

She halfway expected him but his appearance still threw her a bit off. “Chakotay, how can I help you?” She asked with a smile.

“I thought I could help you,” He answered and the door slid shut behind him. Due to the dim light she could only see the silhouette of the man.

“Help me?”

“I couldn’t help but notice that you have problems with your neck.” He smiled and she knew where he was getting.

A smile tucked on the corner of her mouth and Kathryn crossed her arms in front of her. “I remember you as a quite skilled masseur.”  
“And I am willing to prove my expertise again when the need arises.”

She sighed and sank down on the sofa, staring out to the stars. Her mind was a single swirl and the only thought she apparently could grasp was, that she could really need a massage. Finally she looked up.

“Very well,” She said.

Chakotay smiled and came to the sofa. “Maybe you should assume a position where your back is not twisted at all, for perfect tension release.”

While Chakotay sat down, Kathryn cast of her slippers and pulled her feet on the sofa, back turned to the man behind her who carefully took her hair and put it over her shoulder so it wouldn’t be in the way and the back of his hand brushed her cheek, it was only a fraction of a second but it was enough for her to get goosebumps. She removed her dressing gown so as little cloth as possible would be between his hands and her neck

When he started to knead her shoulders Kathryn could not restrain herself from letting out a soft moan. He didn't react and she played as if nothing has happened while his fingers found the right spots in an instant and with the perfect pressure it was as if the knots flowed away beneath his hands.

Chakotay didn’t finish after he loosened all the tension in her neck and shoulders. With small circular moves with his thumbs he worked his way down her spine and Kathryn bend forward, arms wrapped around the tucked up legs, face buried on her knees. She tried to take deep breaths, to relax even further under his magic hands.

After some time his hands rested flat against her lower back. “Try to breathe against my hands, it will help your body to relax,” he told her.

She did as he said, she filled her lungs with air and she felt as if her whole body inflated, oxygen reached every tip of her fingers and she felt his warm hands against her back. She leaned into them and eventually sat up.

“I almost wish I had more work for your hands to do,” She whispered and dared to lean back against him. His hands left her back but didn’t stop touching her, instead they stroke over her hips and his fingers interlaced in front of her stomach, which started to flutter immediately. 

Being hole by him felt so... right. 

How could something be wrong if it felt so right?

Closing her eyes, her head resting on his shoulder, she raised a hand and carefully touched his cheek. He turned his head and when her fingers brushed over his lips he kissed them lightly.

This evening Chakotay didn’t return to his quarters.


End file.
